George Feeny
George Feeny is a major character in Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. Appearances ''Boy Meets World George Feeny is initially Cory's sixth grade teacher as well as the neighbor of the Matthews family. As the series progresses, he starts working in the John Adams High School, just when the main characters begin to attend there. Eventually, he becomes the principal, and later on a college professor at Pennbrook. From the start of the series, Mr. Feeny attempts to be strictly a teacher to his students, but later develops close relationships with Cory, Shawn, Topanga and especially Eric. Mr Feeny can always be found in his garden, when he's not in school, and his absence often shocks the Matthews. The family has gotten used to being able to talk to Mr Feeny about anything, and getting valuable advice in return. Similarly, Mr Feeny seems stressed when he knows something important has occurred, yet no one has come to him for any advice, as seen in "Raging Cory". Relationships *Husband of Dean Lila Bolander **Originally husband of Lilian Feeny *Uncle of Jessica Feeny *Teacher/mentor of Cory, Shawn, Topanga and Eric *Friend of Alan and Amy Matthews. *Uncle Myron. Series Info *He was the elementary school teacher of Cory, Shawn, Topanga and Minkus, where he was more authoritarian and not as friendly with Cory and his friends. *He moved to John Adams High beginning season 2, where he became the principal and boss of Jonathan Turner and Eli Williams. *He continued being the teacher of Cory & co., but gained some respect from them (especially in ''Life Lessons). *He went to Boston to meet an old flame, and Eric happened to be there. That is where their friendship seemed to be cemented. *He gradually became a friend and mentor of Cory, Shawn, Topanga and Eric. He also had good relationships with Angela, Jack, and Rachel but he was especially close to the first four aforementioned students as he had known them the longest. *He planned to retire after everyone graduated, but Cory followed him and he decided to study at Pennbrook instead. *His teaching instincts took over, and he quickly became a professor at the college instead. *He helped keep the crew together in Seven the Hard Way. *He wished Cory, Shawn, Topanga and Eric a fond farewell in Brave New World. **He said the final line of the show: "I love you all. Class dismissed." Alternate Personalities *50's Feeny (I Was a Teenage Spy) *Captain Feeny (I Was a Teenage Spy) *The Ghost of Christmas Future (A Very Topanga Christmas) *Fez-Head (As Time Goes By) *WWII Feeny (No Guts, No Cory) *Dream Feeny (The Psychotic Episode) *Imaginary Feeny (Girl Meets World) Trivia *Mr. Feeny served in the Navy. *Mr. Feeny had been married before, but his wife died. *Mr. Feeny admitted to liking the Feeny Call. (Brave New World) *He married the dean of Pennbrook. *There are claims that Eric is annoying and disruptive, but deep down, he actually likes him. *Every single time that somebody crossdresses, Mr. Feeny recognizes them instantly. Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Schoolteachers Category:Adults Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World characters